Fighting Over Her
by Glimmer269
Summary: Iggy and Fang have been best friends for years, but when Max and Fang finally get together, will this make Iggy and Fang fight for her? Sorry it's kinda a cliche story idea. Rated T for language in further chapters. Quite a bit of FAX and maybe MIGGY...?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys this is my first fanfic so bare with me. (I think I spelled that right...) Oh yeah I am also a horrible speller so don't be surprised if I make multiple mistakes I try my very best! So I will try to update as much as possible because this is my only story, but ya know schoolwork always gets in the way. SPRING BREAK! I'm not going anywhere so maybe I will be able to update often! This is even before _The Angel Experiment, _so they are only like 13. But I mean loads of people date at 13. I know a lot of people who do...**

FANGS POV

I let a tear drip from my eye as I watched my best friend walk away from me. Usually I am so calm. So collected. But I couldn't help myself.

All of this fighting over a girl... Max. _My _Max.

I had always known that Iggy liked Max, but I always shrugged it off, figuring that when I finally had her he would be fine with it and be happy for me. I had no idea that he would act this way. I don't usually fight with people, usually just small stuff like hogging the bacon and things like that, but when I do, it is always really bad.

Me and Iggy have been best friends for a while. We always used to talk about how beautiful Max is, and how one day one of us would have her as our girlfriend. Back then we didn't have it figured out that only one of us could have her, and the other would have to suffer without her.

Somewhere deep down my kid self knew it would be me to have her. I mean, the way she looked at me sometimes. It was like she wanted to be more than friends. Something tells me that Iggy knew it too.

Me and Max were always closer than her and Iggy. He always used to say he wished they were closer than they were, but he couldn't do anything about it. Secretly I tried hard to keep it that way, wanting Max all to myself.

If Iggy ever knew this I think our friendship would've ended a lot sooner.

But as he walked away from me I couldn't help but noticed the way he walked. It was his "jealous" walk.

You can always tell how Iggy is feeling by the way he walks. Or, at least, I can. When he is mad he stomps a little bit and it is always really loud. When he is sad he walks slowly with his head down and hardly makes a sound. When he is jealous he talks longer strides, tilting his head up a little more than usual.

I stood there and watched him for a while before I had to turn away. I couldn't watch anymore. My best friend was leaving, and he was sure isn't talking to ME again.

Oh yeah, I should probably tell you how this happened...

**Sorry for the short chapter it was more like a beginning kinda thing ya know? The next one will be longer I PROMISE. I always keep my promises! **

**R&R for more chapters! If you don't I might quit out of shame...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so how'd ya like the last chapter? Good, bad, okay? Review PLEASE! I'll really except any review except for nasty flames and super mean comments. If its saying that I can do something better in a KIND WAY I'm fine with it. I'm gonna try to update this story a lot but it's my first one so try to understand that I'm going to have A LOT of technical difficulties.**

FANGS POV

I liked Max and everyone knew it. Well, everyone except for her... She's kinda think headed when it comes to this kinda stuff. Everyone knew she liked me back, and up until a few days ago, I thought they were crazy.

This is how I found out:

I was just minding my own business sitting on the couch watching TV when Nudge comes and sits next to me. This was weird because usually me and Nudge don't really talk all that much. I mean, when we need something or when it is necessary we do, but we aren't very close.

"Hey Nudge...?"

"Fang get your fricken head out of the clouds!"

"Excuse me?"

"Fang Max really likes you! I can't believe you haven't noticed yet!"

"What are you smoking Nudge?"

"Nothing, Fang! She really does! Pay more attention the next time she talks to you! You'll see it. Her eyes say everything."

And with that she walked away. No babbling on like usual. Just a few simple sentences. I just sat there for a while, talking in what she said.

I couldn't get her words to stop echoing in my head.

_"Her eyes say everything."_

What could that mean? All I know is that I NEED to get to the bottom of this, and fast.

I mean, it isn't possible for Max to like me! She's Max and I'm me and I've learned to accept that! There is absolutely NO WAY she could like me for three reasons: One, she always teases about every little thing she can. Two, she is the anti-boy-don't-flirt-with-me-or-I'll-rip-out-your-spine-and-beat-you-with-it Max! Three, I like her back, and that only happens in cliché movies.

My head was spinning and I was getting butterflies in my stomach. Everyone knows that feeling. Everyone knows what if feels like to figure out that your crush might just like you. And most of all, everyone knows the sudden feeling that comes after.

What if I'm wrong?

No, Fang. Don't think that way. Just go talk to the girl! If she doesn't like you so what? No, I can't. If she doesn't like me and I ask her out I will be heartbroken and I don't think I can handle that. Wait a second. What did I just think to myself?

Did I seriously just think something emotional and mushy? Oh no. Oh no no no! What am I turning into? I am turning into someone– someone– someone that shows their emotions!

I can't let this happen to me! I need to go talk to her before I loose all of my manly points!

I run upstairs as fast as I can and burst into Max's bedroom. She looks up calmly and then looks back down at the book she was reading. Wait a second, book? Whatever, Max is weird.

"Ever heard of knocking?" she said calmly, still reading.

"I, um... Sorry..." I started to stutter but I caught myself, making sure not to do it again.

"Did I just hear an apology from the great, never apologizing Fang?"

"Um, yeah. I guess so..."

"So what's up? I mean, why did you come in my room in the first place?"

Should I ask her? Should I make up an excuse for why I was in her room?

"Fang I asked you a question!" she said, annoyed.

I jumped and looked up, saying, "Oh sorry. Do you wanna hang out maybe?"

She smiled and put a bookmark in her book. Then she stood up and walked over to me.

"Sure," she answered, "Whatever shall we do?"

While she was talking to me I looked directly into her eyes. I was trying to see what Nudge was talking about earlier. However hard I tried, I just couldn't see it. I remembered she was waiting for an answer so I just shrugged, not really wanting to talk much more since I had already talked so much today. Apparently this was not an acceptable answer because she frowned.

"Fang why don't you just talk to communicate?"

"Because I have nothing to say."

Oooooo words I know!

I looked down, but it didn't take long for my gaze to be back on Max. She was so beautiful... But what would Iggy think if we got together? For a short moment, I thought about what he would think. I forgot about what Max would say if she knew I liked her. I forgot about everything.

And I kissed her.

**Cliffy! Don't ya just love me? Yeah I bet you do! But I mean, I don't know that for sure, and I want to, so R&R! **

**Iggy: Hey lovely ladies!**

**TLTTOAN: Iggy I'm sure guys are reading this too...**

**Iggy: I know. I was talking to the ladies! Oh and by the way, she is making me like Max in this story. In reality, I don't and I'm single!**

**TLTTOAN: Iggy really, no one cares!**

**Iggy: SHE DOESN'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE! JAMES PATTERSON DOES! YOU DON'T OWN ME! YOU DON'T OWN ME! YOU DON'T OWN ME! HAHA!**

**TLTTOAN: I really hate you right now. Don't forget Iggy, I could just kill you out of the story right now!**

**Iggy: * gulps * **

**TLTTOAN: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Like the last cliffy? I sure hope so! More reviews please! I only have, like, two so far!**

**Fang: Iggy really should've done the disclaimer twice because you forgot to in the first chapter...**

**TLTTOAN: Well then!**

**Fang: I mean, I know it's your first time writing but you've read hundreds of fanfictions you should know by now!**

**TLTTOAN: You make me depressed.**

**Fang: You make me want to scream.**

**TLTTOAN: Wait why are you even talking to me you never talk?**

**Fang: Just write the gosh darn story!**

**TLTTOAN: IDON'!**

FANG POV

It was a short and sweet kiss. She didn't pull away and slap me like I had anticipated.

After I had kissed her, I stared again into her eyes. I think I finally saw it. I finally saw what Nudge was talking about. The twinkle in her eyes. We just stared at each other for a moment.

I almost broke down and ran away. This was just too much emotion in one day for me. I really couldn't handle it. I don't like emotions, I don't like talking, and I really don't like awkward stare-downs. I think she could see me waver, so she just kissed me again.

This kiss lasted longer, and it turned into a make our session. What I didn't realize was that we were in the middle of the hallway, right in front of Iggy's room.

He came out of his room whistling a happy tune, until he realized what we were doing.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

MAX POV

So I was just sitting in my room, and Fang bursts in. I look up for a second, then look back down at my book like the hottest guy EVER did not just come bursting into my room.

I tried as hard to keep my cool. It took all of my power not to just tell him that I liked him. Maybe If I waited a while longer he would leave...

"Ever heard of knocking?" I asked, still _calmly _reading. Extra emphasis on the word "calmly." **(A.N. The first time I typed that it auto corrected it to "clammy." My day was made.)**

"I, um... sorry..."

I was really surprised for three reasons. One: Fang never stammers. Two: Fang Never apologizes. Three: Wow three whole words!

"Did I just hear an apology from the great never apologizing Fang?"

"Um, yeah... I guess so..."

What is going on? Fang isn't usually like this! I don't know why he is acting so strange. Maybe he is sleep walking or something...

"So what's up. I mean, why did you come into my room in the first place?"

He just stood there for a long time, and it made me angry. _Why isn't her answering me?_I wondered, _Was I right about the sleeping thing?_

"Fang," I snapped, "I asked you a question!"

He jumped a little bit, startled that I had snapped at him.

"Oh, sorry," He said. More apologies? "Wanna hang out?"

I answered quickly. Maybe even too quickly.

"Sure, whatever shall we do?"

I gave him a sweet smile. I gave him a _what_? WHAT IS THIS FLOCK COMING TO?

He just stood there for a really long time. I was getting really annoyed with him at this point. Why couldn't he just talk? I mean, why did he need to keep his words in all the time? Just let it all out mannnnn... **(A.N. HAD TO!)**

He quickly shrugged after he noticed my annoyed expression.

I frowned and said, "Fang why don't you just use your words to communicate?"

"Because I have nothing to say."

Can I get a cliché?

He looked down for a little while but soon his gaze was back on me. I just wanted to make a break for it. I wonder what he was feeling right now. I wish I could read minds like Angel... Then I would know if he really liked me or not. I mean, what if I said something and he didn't really like me? Would that ruin our friendship? And what if–

Then he kissed me; a short kiss.

I could see he was uneasy, so I kissed him again. This kiss was neither short, nor sweet. One thing that COMPLETELY slipped my mind was that we were kinda standing in the hallway... I'm sure Fang made the connection because then:

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

IGGY POV

So I was just sitting in my room, trying to fall asleep. Emphasis on TRYING. Anyway... I was just sitting there and I hear something. It sounded like... Moaning...?

OH MY GOSH!

I run the my door and throw it open.

This is one of the times I REALLY wish I could see. I think Max and Fang are like, making out, but I mean I'm blind I can't tell!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I scream.

I was right. It was Max and Fang, because they both go, "Um..." In unison.

Then Fang speaks up. Ironic idn't it? **(A.N I am such a dork. I just quoted Tinker Bell...)**

"I was just kissing Max, Iggy."

I laugh a little to myself bitterly.

"That wasn't kissing, Fang. That was face sucking."

They just stood there, unsure of what to say. I was heartbroken. I knew for a long time that only one of us could have Max, but I never knew we actually were going to get her SOON! I thought that it was going to be awhile before we would start to date because we are only thirteen! I think I'm rambling... Am I rambling?

"And your problem with that is?" Max said.

"I love you Max."

**Ah buckets and buckets of cliché! Guys guess what happened as softball practice? My teamate, Maya, was fielding a fly ball and it hit her in the mouth! It knocked out her tooth and my coach took off his shirt to stop the blood! It was gross... **

**Iggy: Cool story bro tell it again.**

**TLTTOAN: Okay! My teamate, Maya, was fielding a fly ball and it hit her in the mouth! It knocked out her tooth and my coach took off his shirt to stop the blood! It was gross... **

**Iggy: Sarcasm...**

**TLTTOAN: You want sarcasm? Here's some. "Hey Iggy I like your shirt today!"**

**Iggy: Ouch...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this is just an author's note! But it's really important because I'm sure you guys will be confused! **

**I'm changing my pen name to "Glimmer."**

**I'm really surprised that isn't taken already...**

**So if you get confused about who writes this story I am telling you now. MY NEW PEN NAME IS GLIMMER.**

**Don't forget!**

**I'm really sorry about the authors note so I will write a long chapter next time!**

**Iggy: I'm sure they all hate you.**

**Fang: Yep probably. **

**Glimmer: You're not helping...**


	5. Chapter 5

*** STOP JOSEPH KONY ***

**Iggy: Haha you're such an idiot!**

**Glimmer: Don't you talk to me that way boy! * slaps ***

**Iggy: OUCH!**

**Glimmer: Well the reason Iggy is freaking out at me is that I accidentally typed "Gimmer" instead of "Glimmer" as my name so it took it. I just fixed it but it was taken so I added a number on the end.**

**Iggy: * mutters * You're still an idiot...**

**Glimmer: * raises hand warningly ***

**Iggy: AH!**

**Glimmer: * Laughs evilly * Shall we get to the story?**

**Fang: Iggy better do the disclaimer otherwise you'll get sued.**

**Iggy: Why me?**

**Fang: …**

**Max: TALK YOU!**

**Fang: …**

**Nudge: I think he fell asleep...**

**Angel: Fine guys, I'll do it if you are going to act that way! Glimmer269 does not own MR. Happy? Teenagers are so immature...**

MAX POV

Um... Uh... Er... Did I just hear what I think I just heard? Did Iggy just say what I think he just said? I'm not even used to one guy liking me, let alone _loving _me. Now there is two? Is this real life? I don't even know anymore.

"Hm..." I said, "I... Er... Just remembered that I have to be somewhere right now so I guess I will have to be going!"

This is a problem that I could only take to the drama queen. This was a Nudge problem. Nudge was the only person who anyone in the flock would go to for relationship advice. But living by ourselves, there isn't really much "relationships" going on. I mean, the only people who are probably going to turn into a couple are me and Fang, and I don't know what is going on with Iggy. I guess you could go to her for fashion advice too, and friendship advice. Yeah, DEFINITELY fashion advice...

I ran away from the awkward situation as fast as I possible could. I kinda felt like a coward when I was running though, but that emotion was not strong enough to keep me from running away. I really didn't want to be right there right then...

I found Nudge sitting on the couch looking through a fashion magazine. She jumped a little when I came bounding down the stairs, but I do things like that all the time, so she went back to reading like nothing had happened.

"Nudge," I said quickly but softly, "We _need _to talk."

"Okay," she answered happily, "I've got time!"

"Like, not here...?"

Her expression got serious.

"Oh," she said, "It's _that _kind of problem. Okay, whatever it is, I'm sure I will have the remedy. It probably has a simple–"

"Nudge!"

"Okay. Right. Got it."

We walked outside. She walked casually with a bounce in her step. Unlike me, who was practically shaking. I wanna put my tender heart in a blender and watch it spin around into a beautiful oblivion. **(How many of you caught that reference? Well for those of you who didn't it was from ****Beautiful Oblivion by Eve 6)**

"But Max," Angel said from behind me making me jump like 7 feet in the air, "you couldn't put your heart in a blender you would have to rip it out first thus killing you! Duh!"

"Angel don't _do that_!"

"Sorry Max, but I was just playing outside and then you came up and you looked distraught so I wanted to know what was up!"

How did she even know the word distraught? Being able to read minds must make her smarter than the average 6 year old...

"I guess I should just... Er... Walk away now..."

I smiled, and gave her a side hug. It wasn't an awkward side hug, like when you hug a distant relative that you don't really like, but a compassionate one. She smiled back returning the hug and then skipped back into the house.

"Why are little kids so happy all the time?"

"I dunno..." Said Nudge, "But tell me the whole story."

FANGS POV

And here I am. If you remember the first chapter you don't have to read this, but in case you forgot:

I let a tear drip from my eye as I watched my best friend walk away from me. Usually I am so calm. So collected. But I couldn't help myself.

All of this fighting over a girl... Max. _My _Max.

I had always known that Iggy liked Max, but I always shrugged it off, figuring that when I finally had her he would be fine with it and be happy for me. I had no idea that he would act this way. I don't usually fight with people, usually just small stuff like hogging the bacon and things like that, but when I do, it is always really bad.

Me and Iggy have been best friends for a while. We always used to talk about how beautiful Max is, and how one day one of us would have her as our girlfriend. Back then we didn't have it figured out that only one of us could have her, and the other would have to suffer without her.

Somewhere deep down my kid self knew it would be me to have her. I mean, the way she looked at me sometimes. It was like she wanted to be more than friends. Something tells me that Iggy knew it too.

Me and Max were always closer than her and Iggy. He always used to say he wished they were closer than they were, but he couldn't do anything about it. Secretly I tried hard to keep it that way, wanting Max all to myself.

If Iggy ever knew this I think our friendship would've ended a lot sooner.

But as he walked away from me I couldn't help but noticed the way he walked. It was his "jealous" walk.

You can always tell how Iggy is feeling by the way he walks. Or, at least, I can. When he is mad he stomps a little bit and it is always really loud. When he is sad he walks slowly with his head down and hardly makes a sound. When he is jealous he talks longer strides, tilting his head up a little more than usual.

I stood there and watched him for a while before I had to turn away. I couldn't watch anymore. My best friend was leaving, and he was sure isn't talking to ME again.

OKAY NOW YOU SHOULD START READING AGAIN.

I would do anything to get out of this sticky situation. I just felt so terrible. He was so distant, and unreachable. Everyone's been in a situation like this before, but probably not to this extreme. Whenever anyone in the flock gets into a fight, it always seems to be more extreme than normal fights the average kid would get in with his/her friends. Usually friends make up within a week or two, but even when the smallest thing happens the two people fighting won't talk to each other for a month. Depending on the situation, maybe longer.

I couldn't help but think of how Max must be feeling right now. But I mean, she is going to choose me, right?

MAX POV

After telling Nudge the whole story, I felt relieved to let it all out. We stood in silence for a while. She was probably contemplating what to do. As we stood there, I felt a small tear trickle down my face.

No. I wasn't going to cry. Not now, not ever. I was Max, the solid rock. If I cried and Angel saw it, she would start crying without even knowing the problem. And if Angel started crying, Gazzy would cry. And if Gazzy cried– Well nothing would really happen but still...

I quickly wiped the tear from my cheek, hoping Nudge wouldn't notice. But she did, and she put her hand on my shoulder, locking her gaze with mine.

"Max, you will be okay," she said softly, "You just need to not accept either of them. Then they wont fight, because they will figure if neither of them get you, then what is there to fight about?"

"Yeah," I said back quickly, "Only there is one little problem with that plan Nudge."

"And that is?"

"I love Fang."

**Glimmer: Oooooooh lots of "l word!" **

**Fang: I can think of lots of "l words." Like lots, like, lolipop, lizard, long, latitude, and longitude.**

**Glimmer: I sincerely hate you. **

**Fang: ^.^**

**Glimmer: So I have a question for you reviewers!**

**Fang: What reviewers? You barely have any! Haha!**

**Glimmer: Again, I sincerely hate you.**

**Fang: So what was your question?**

**Glimmer: Oh yeah, so why do all fanficioners hate Dylan? I mean, he was programmed to love Max, so it wasn't really his fault that he is drawn to her and he hates Fang!**

**Fang: They all hate Dylan because they love me.**

**Glimmer: Yeah. Uh huh.**

**Fang: 'Tis true!**

**Glimmer: * face-palm ***


	6. Chapter 6

**Glimmer: Knock knock.**

**Iggy: Who's there?**

**Glimmer: Hula.**

**Iggy: Hula who?**

**Glimmer: 'p'* pops p ***

**Iggy: Hula hoop? Really? That was stupid.**

**Glimmer: It was not stupid it's Harry Styles' favorite joke!**

**Iggy: That's what makes it stupid.**

**Glimmer: "That's what makes you beautiful! You light up my world like nobody el–"**

**Iggy: Oh. Oh no. Oh God please no.**

**Glimmer: Hehe. **

**Fang: Don't forget the disclaimer.**

**Angel: I don't want you guys to fight over who has to do it again so I'll just do it. Glimmer269 does not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters in it. She does, however, own this plot, so don't take it or she will sue you.**

**Gimmer: Actually my plot isn't copyrighted but... I still like to sue people! **

**Fang: Can you start the story now?**

**Glimmer: Why of course! Glad you asked... * Grins evilly ***

NUDGE POV

Oh great. Oh great. Ohhhhhh great. This is bad. Oh so bad. I can't believe how terrible this is! What will Iggy say? What will Fang say? What will Angel and Gazzy say?

My brain was going into full-on panic mode. Can't she just tell them that she doesn't like either of them anyway? She might like Fang but if she likes him and they start dating what will that do to the flock? Will it pull them apart? What if they get into a fight? They are pretty much the two leaders! I don't know how we would survive!

"Max, you can't date him! What if you guys fight? Huh? What would happen then? To be honest, you and Fang are the leaders of the flock! If you guys fight the whole flock will be torn apart! Think of the effects that you and him dating will have on everyone else! Iggy and Fang wouldn't talk, and you and Iggy wouldn't talk either because it would be awkward! If Iggy doesn't talk to you or Fang then Gazzy wont, and that leaves you, me and Angel! And also–"

"Nudge, I understand that! But I like him! A lot!"

"Maybe," I yelled, "_Maybe you should think of someone else other than yourself._"

"Think of someone else other than myself? I practically raised you after Jeb left! If it weren't for me you would all be dead. And if not, you would be in terrible shape! If it weren't for me sacrificing myself constantly to fit your needs _you wouldn't be alive._"

Those words stung. I honestly didn't know what to say. She was right, and it made me angry. Why must she always know the right thing to say? Why can't she just _mess up _sometimes? I was ready to scream when Angel came running over, teddy bear in hand.

"Max! Max! Go upstairs!"

Max knelt down to her hight.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"Fang and Iggy are fighting!"

FANG POV

Before I knew what was happening, Iggy hit my from behind.

"Dammit Iggy! What's your problem?"

It was more of a one sided fight. He was trying to hit me and I was just blocking it. Don't get me wrong, Iggy is really good at beating people up, but I'm better. All those years of fighting erasers finally payed off I guess.

I heard someone come up the stairs. It was Angel. I made the mistake of looking at her for too long, and Iggy scored a hit right on my cheek.

I cursed under my breath and finally struck him back, getting him in the eye. That aught to put him in his place...

I laughed and let my guard down. Big mistake number two!

He pinned me against the wall and continued to strike me in the face. I kneed him as hard as I could 'where it hurts', and he doubled over.

He whipped his hand up and backhanded me.

"OW!"

In the little time I had before he would try to hit me again, I reached my hand to my lip. It was split and dripping blood everywhere. We had white carpet in this hallway. Shit. Max is going to wonder what–

Speak. Of. The. Frickin. Devil.

_"What the hell is going on?"_

**Glimmer: I am proud of that chapter.**

**Fang: Haha I got to kick Iggy in the balls!**

**Iggy: * returns the favor ***

**Fang: OW!**

**Angel: Seriously guys?**

**Glimmer: On a lighter note, I figured out that this think ~ is called a tilde!**

**Max: I'm pretty sure everybody knew that already.**

**Glimmer: I could kill you off you know.**

**Max: Yeah but then no one would read your story.**

**Fang: No one does anyway! HAHA!**

**Glimmer: * kicks in the balls ***

**Fang: Again with the pain!**

**Dylan: Hi guys!**

**Iggy: Dafuq did he come from?**

**Max: You did not just say that. **

**Nudge: But seriously, at this point in time he hasn't even been created yet!**

**Glimmer: Can you guys shut up? I need to say something to the people!**

**Everyone: Okay...**

**Glimmer: I am really sorry for the short chapter. That's just how I write! I'll try to make them longer!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Iggy: Good morning to all!**

**Glimmer: Iggy, you do know that it's not he morning here, and it's probably not the morning in a lot of other places too...**

**Iggy: Well I hate mornings.**

**Glimmer: Then why did you say good morning to all?**

**Iggy: Because I hate them.**

**Glimmer: That was mean.**

**Iggy: And that was a joke.**

**Glimmer: I don't get you.**

**Iggy: I don't get you either.**

*** Awkward stare down ***

**Angel: Looks like it's up to me again... Glimmer269 does not own MR.**

**Max: Thanks, sweetie!**

**Glimmer: * raises eyebrows ***

MAX POV

I just wanted to explode. Words cannot describe how I felt right then. I just wanted to knock them both out cold. What idiots! Fighting over me? Maybe Nudge was right about not dating either of the boys. Actually, I could have some great fun with this... Play with their heart strings a little. Lead them on. I know that's really mean, but they played with my poor heart strings! Me misream!**(A/N That means 'poor me' in Latin)**

"You guys are idiots. Really. You are."

Fang looked like he was going to cry. But he wasn't. Because Fang never cried. He rarely even smiled. I could tell he just wanted to run away and lock himself in a closet. Forever. Maybe I could come... Stop! No dirty thoughts Max! None!

Iggy stepped forward and said, "It's my fault. I hit him first."

I gave him my signature glare. My glare could make the average person cower in fear and run away screaming. But Iggy just turned away. Be shamed Iggy. _Be shamed. _I don't want to sound bitter or mean or anything, but I think that Iggy needed a good slap in the face. I mean, when you find a person that you like making out with another person, you don't go and tell them you love them! You just don't! Because obviously they are in love with the person they were just snogging! **(A/N I love british words! I shall use them more often! And to all you british people out there: You are awesome!)**

Yes, I just said 'snogging'. British people are cool. They brought us 1D, how could they not be positively amazing?

I looked at them both. My face now glare-free, they were staring at me. They were both about 6 inches taller than me, but you could tell Fang was about a millimeter taller that Iggy. I knew Fang would eventually grow to be way taller than Iggy, but he hadn't just yet. Iggy was more awkward at this height. He was super skinny– way skinnier than Fang– and his legs looked too long for his body. He didn't have much muscle on him. He was skin and bones.

Fang, however, had more of a stocky build. He had broad shoulders and big, strong arms. I'm sure he would be a good hugger if he hugged people more. His proportions were right, and his weight evenly distributed throughout his body. He looked like he was ready to run a marathon right there and then. Or lift a thousand pounds.

I didn't know what to say. They were both staring at me so intently. Like they were expecting something of me. Well, they weren't going to get it.

"I don't like either of you." I said blandly.

"You fricken made out with me!"

"Well that was a mistake!"

"Well then–"

He stopped short. He was positively stumped at what to say. I was about to cry inside because I wanted him so badly, but on the outside I was as firm as a rock.

On second thought, Nudge was so very wrong.

Maxie had a plan.

FANG POV

I have no words. None.

MAX POV

After I told them I didn't like either of them, Iggy walked away, slamming his door. I didn't blame him. I mean, Fang actually got to make out with me before I told them I had no love interest in either of them.

They probably thought horrible things of me. They must have though, _if she doesn't like him, did she just make out with him for fun or..._

Me and Fang just awkwardly stared at each other, so it was time for my plan to come into play. I didn't want to whisper to him, because Iggy's super-hearing would catch that, so I just motioned for him to come with me.

He looked confused, but he followed. We went outside and walked about two miles into the woods before we stopped. Even if Fang didn't know what we were doing just yet, we both knew that Iggy could here faint whispers in about a mile radius, and we wanted to make sure we were extra careful.

I interlocked his fingers with mine, and I looked into is eyes. To the average person, they would be very frightening, but to me, they were beautiful pools of black. If I could reach out and touch them I would. But then I would poke him in the eye and that would hurt...

"I really do like you, Fang."

"Then why didn't you say that?"

I took a deep breath before answering, because I knew a long spew of words were about to come out of my mouth right them.

"Because if I told Iggy I liked you, then you guys wouldn't talk anymore. If Iggy didn't talk to you, then Gazzy wouldn't. And I'm sure Iggy wouldn't talk to me ever again, because it would be awkward. And then Gazzy wouldn't talk to me either. Then it would be a terrible mess! I'm sure Iggy wont talk to me anymore anyway but... I just didn't want the flock to get messed up. And the truth is, ever since Jeb disappeared, I felt like I've lost my other half, and I need to get it back."

He didn't answer, which was not a big surprise to me. He just looked me in the eyes. I know it sounds cliché, but at that moment, all I could think about was him. I forgot about Jeb, and I forgot about Iggy and Nudge. Right then I realized something: Fang was someone I couldn't live without. _He _was my other half.

The other half that I'd been missing for all of these years.

**Glimmer: Don't ya just love the cheesy romantic stuff?**

**Iggy: No, because Fang is going behind my back! He would never do that!**

**Glimmer: It's just a story Iggy...**

**Iggy: Still... Major OOCness... **

**Max: I think she is doing a good job of keeping people in character...**

**Iggy: Well you thought wrong. Plus I would never say anything like "I love you" or beat up Fang! Okay maybe I would do that but...**

**Glimmer: Well anyways, have a nice spring break!**

**Max: Not everyone is on spring break smart ass.**

**Glimmer: Hurtful...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Iggy: Glimmer doesn't own me or my flock. Or Dylan... Because if she did she would have killed him off by now...**

**Dylan: I don't see why people hate me so much! I'm so charming and smart!**

**Iggy: That's why they hate you.**

**Dylan: I don't get it!**

**Iggy: And that right there is another reason.**

**Fang: Hey guys.**

**Iggy: And he's another reason.**

**Fang: What...?**

**Iggy: Exactly.**

**Glimmer: Iggy stop making him feel bad! I like him!**

**Dylan: Really?**

**Glimmer: Nope.**

FANG POV

She is so confusing. First she kisses me, then she says she doesn't like me, and then she says she does like me! How am I supposed to follow that?

Someone call a doctor, got a case of a love bipolar. **(A/N Did ya catch the reference? Well if you didn't it was from Hot N Cold by Katy Perry. I quote songs a lot...)**

We stared into each other's eyes for a while. I got bored, so I kissed her. Apparently, I'm a good kisser. I could've guessed on that though, because I am so amazing at everything.

I had to lean down a lot to kiss her because she was so much shorter than me. Maybe next time I'll get her a stool and she can stand on that. Mmmmm next time... Stop. No dirty thoughts about Max. None. Bad Fang.

I backed her up against a tree and deepened the kiss. She smelled so nice... She tugged gently on my hair and I moaned. I unfurled my wings and wrapped them around us both, closing any small gap that was between up.

To a random citizen, this sight would have looked weird; like a giant blob of black feathers. You could barely see either of our faces. Just my legs and wings. If you looked from behind me you would be able to see all of he back or me, but if you looked from behind Max, you couldn't see anything. Maybe my hair.

"I love you Max," I whispered almost silently.

She didn't hesitate.

"I love you too," she said ever so softly, "And I always will."

I brought my lips from her ear and back to her lips. Then I moved them down and sucked on her pulse point.

"Stop Fang you're gonna give me a hickey." she said softly.

"Am I?" I laughed almost inaudibly.

I didn't stop. She moaned and softly but swiftly grabbed my chin and pushed it up so our lips were level, but she didn't kiss me. We just stood like that for a while until she rested her head on my chest. I pulled he as close as I could, and I felt a hot tear soak through me shirt.

MAX POV

"Don't cry Max," he said. And let me tell you his voice sounded SO SEXY when he talked quietly like that. "We're together now."

I couldn't believe such a happy moment turned into that sad of one. Everything hit me at once. Instead of forgetting everything when I kissed Fang, everything came into perspective.

The only adult I'd ever trusted disappeared, two boys were fighting over me, I was a mutant freak, I would never be normal.

I don't know why all that hit me then, but I do know that it hit hard.

"Max," he said, "Do you want to fly with me?"

"No," I answered truthfully, "I just want to stay here; with you."

IGGY POV

Ugh Fang just makes me so mad! How come I didn't get to her first! Maybe I would've gotten to kiss her! I just wish she was mine. Maybe it would've been better if she liked Fang than if she liked no one, because then at least one of us would've gotten her. I would've gotten over it eventually.

You know, I was just thinking about how often people use the word 'the'. Oh yeah see right there I just forgot about the fight for a small moment.

Suddenly my eye my exploded with a terrible pain. (It didn't actually explode that was a figure of speech. I had to point that out because, frankly, you never know with me.) That was where Fang had hit me. I figured I would go find Nudge and see if she could do something about it.

As I walked down the stairs I wondered where Fang was anyway. I hadn't heard his heartbeat in a while. And yes, I can hear heartbeats. That is one little advantage of being blind.

Speaking of which, I hadn't heard Max's heartbeat in a while either.

Oh. My. God.

**Iggy: I'm scarred. I really am.**

**Glimmer: Sorry I was feeling it!**

**Iggy: You weren't feeling it, Fang was feeling _her._**

**Glimmer: See, maybe my mind wouldn't be so dirty if you didn't provoke it.**

**Iggy: * smirks ***

**Glimmer: Anyway, sorry for posting a short chapter again. Hey, I gave you two in one day so be happy. I try to update a lot because I get really mad when stories I like don't update in a while, and then like two months later they update and I don't know what the heck is happening. **

**Fang: They don't care what you think.**

**Glimmer: "Why ya gotta be so mean...?"**

**Iggy: AGAIN WITH THE SINGING!**

**Glimmer: Ya know ya love me!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Iggy: Hey Glimmer! What's up?**

**Glimmer: Hey Ig! I'm fine! **

**Iggy: Oh wait, I don't care! Haha!**

**Glimmer: You know, they say boys make fun of girls they have crushes on...**

**Iggy: * blushes ***

**Fang: Ooooooh Iggy's got a crush?**

**Iggy: You're an idiot.**

**Fang: Bahahahahahahahahaha**

**Iggy: So what's going to happen in this chapter? Do I get to beat up Fang again?**

**Glimmer: To be completely honest, I don't even know yet...**

**Angel: Well looks like it's up to me again... Glimmer269 does not own Maximum Ride.**

IGGY POV

They must be somewhere together. I mean, where else would they be? It's not like they went out together and then looked at each other and said, "I don't like you enough to hang out with you, so I'm going to walk this way and you are going to walk that way, kay?"

They could be just talking. I mean, they were best friends before all of this happened. But that being true was less likely than coming face to face with a saber toothed tiger in Phoenix, Arizona. In case you haven't noticed, saber-toothed tigers are extinct, and they lived in freezing climates.

I tried to keep my cool as I walked out of the house. Heading in the direction of even the slightest noise. Finally I was able to track their heartbeats, and then their voices. I stood a while to eavesdrop on their conversation.

Come on guys. We've all done it.

It was hard for me to make out what they were saying, so I moved a little closer. They were talking about–

The flock taking a vacation?

Where they fu**ing insane?

The flock can't take a vacation! We'll be caught by erasers! Or something could happen while we were there and we wouldn't be able to do anything about it! Someone could break a wing or... Okay. I am officially paranoid of leaving the house.

Suddenly, I felt hot breath on the back or my neck.

Oh God. Please don't let him kill me.

MAX POV

After me and Fang were done kissing, we sat and talked for a while. Our conversations kept moving to more and more varieties of random. But after a while, we strayed to one topic that lasted for longer than the others.

"Wouldn't it be great if the flock could just, take a vacation?"

"Fang," I said as if it were obvious, "We can't go on vacation. Erasers would be on our tails from the minute we get out of the protection of these woods!"

"I was just saying it would be great..."

"Yeah," I agreed, "It would be."

"We could go to California, and see all the famous people, or we could go to Florida and swim in the ocean!"

"Fang, we can swim in the ocean in California, too..."

"Yeah, but–"

"But what?"

He brought his fingers to my mouth to shush me, and looked around as if he had heard something. We stood perfectly still. Without any warning at all, he disappeared, leaving me wondering 1) how he did it, and 2) where he went.

FANG POV

"Wouldn't it be great if the flock could just, take a vacation?"

"Fang," she said with a 'duh' tone of voice, "We can't go on a vacation. Erasers would be on us the minute we get out of the protection of these woods!"

Gosh, Max. I wasn't saying that we _should, _I was just saying that it would be fun and really nice to get out of here for a while... Why ya gotta be so mean? **(A/N I just quoted another song! Mean by Taylor Swift!)**

"I was just saying it would be nice..."

"Yeah," she agreed quickly, as if she put 2 and 2 together and figured out that she hurt my feelings a little bit, "It would be."

"We could go to California, and see all the famous people, or we could go to Florida and swim in the ocean!"

"Fang, we can swim in the ocean in California, too..."

Again with the cutting words. Seriously, why can't she just be nicer? It's not that hard...

"Yeah, but–"

I stopped short. I heard something. It was very distinct, but I knew I heard it. The rustling of leaves. Next to Iggy, I have the second best hearing in the flock. I mean, his is _way _better than mine, but mine is still good for the average bird kid. Wait, 'average bird kid'? That's kind of a double negative...

"But what?"

I put two fingers over her mouth to shush her, and luckily, she caught my drift and shut up. Soon, I knew where the noise was coming from, and where I needed to go to find it.

Oh yeah, did I mention that I can disappear and reappear at will? Well I can, so I did, and went to go track the voice, leaving Max sitting there looking confused. That was payback for all of the mean things she said to me today.

I followed the sound to Iggy, eavesdropping on me and Max's conversation. Jerk.

I reappeared right behind him– I mean like, RIGHT behind him– making him tense up. He was probably thinking something like, _oh God please don't let him kill me!_

Oh, I'm going to kill him alright.

"I should probably run now, shouldn't I...?"

"Yeah," I said in my scary voice, "You probably should."

He tried to run but I caught him in an instant by the shoulder and spun him around. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and slammed him up against a tree, holding my other fist back, about to punch him. Because, hey, he deserved it.

"Fang!"

This looks bad, doesn't it...?

**Glimmer: Yeah, it does look pretty bad...**

**Max: Maybe that's because it is? Just a guess...**

**Fang: Well if I didn't kill him you would have...**

**Iggy: Let's not fight over who gets to kill me, mmk? Can we just go back to fighting over who gets to kill Dylan?**

**Dylan: Hey! That wasn't nice!**

**Iggy: No one likes you or wants to talk to you. You should just go.**

**Max: You tell him Ig.**

**Iggy: ^.^**

**Glimmer: Anyway, sorry that I posted another short chapter when I keep promising longer ones!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Fang: I wish I had an elephant.**

**Angel: Elephant!**

**Max: Guys, we're not getting an elephant!**

**Glimmer: I have an elephant!**

**Everyone: REALLY?**

**Glimmer: Nope. **

**Fang: Awwwww...**

**Angel: I better do the disclaimer: Glimmer269 does not own Maximum Ride. **

**Glimmer: Now to the story! Bahahahahahahahaha...**

FANG POV

"Max, I know this looks bad but–"

"It looks bad because it is bad! You are about to beat up Iggy! Again! I can't believe you!"

"He was eavesdropping! I'm sure you would've done the same–"

"No, Fang. I would not have! You just... You just, make me so damn frustrated some times!"

Her face was getting redder and redder with every sentence. I could tell she wanted to rip my spine out and beat me with it. I looked over at Iggy, and he was smirking at me. That set me off, and I punched him as hard as I could, hearing a satisfying snap of bone. I let go of his shirt, letting him fall about a foot or so to the ground. He put his hand to his nose and swore at me. I could tell he wanted to, but didn't dare get up.

Max was screaming something at me, but her words went in one ear and out the other. I stood and looked at Iggy's sightless eyes for a second. He looked like he had already been crying before he came to listen to our conversation. That didn't sound like Iggy. Like me, he was pretty good at hiding his emotions and staying strong.

Soon I couldn't watch anymore, so I turned and walked away without a word. Max was already by Iggy's side, trying to stop the blood. What is me and Iggy's friendship coming to?

When I walked into the house, I got strange looks from the rest of the flock. I wondered why, and then I realized I was crying. Wait, what? I never cry. I can't start now. I'm _not _a cry baby. Now I've cried once already today, and that is a record for me.

Angel ran over to me, with tears in her eyes. Whenever anyone else in the flock cries, she cries without knowing what's wrong.

"Fang...?"

I knew I needed to not cry. For her. I was her 'older brother'. I needed to be an example and not cry. I knew she always looked up to me as a statue. Someone who holds all the emotions of everyone together by being steadfast.

I kneeled down to her height, and looked into her eyes for a minute. Trying to say that everything was going to be okay. The flock wasn't going to fall apart. But I just couldn't seem to find the right words.

"I know, Fang."

Oh yeah. I seem to have forgotten that she is a mind reader...

I thought I was about to burst into tears, but I just couldn't do that. Now they were all staring at me. Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel. Gazzy knew what was going on too, and I could tell he didn't want to talk to me. He turned and walked out of the room, only breaking my gaze when he turned the corner. Nudge got out of my look that I just wanted to be alone, so she too left.

Angel must have read my thoughts, so gave me a hug and exited.

I ran as fast as I could to my room, slamming the door. I turned on my electric blanket and climbed under the covers. I may be ashamed of this, but it really did happen: I bawled my eyes out.

**Glimmer: Well that's really all I have in my brain right about now.**

**Fang: I never cry like that.**

**Glimmer: You make people cry like that.**

**Fang: Really? Who?**

**Glimmer: * slaps * MAX YOU IDIOT!**

**Fang: I'm sure she didn't cry when I left...**

**Glimmer: Yeah, she did.**

**Fang: I bet...**

**Glimmer: Seriously, Fang. Shut up.**

**R&R**

**P.S. YAY TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Glimmer: Y'all ready for chapter 11?**

**Fang: Nope. I'm not ready. Maybe you shouldn't post it. Save all of the people the trouble of stumbling on a story so terrible their eyes burn out.**

**Glimmer: -_-|||**

**Fang: Besides, Glimmer269, you don't own Maximum Ride, so...**

**Angel: Thanks, Fang, for doing the disclaimer this time.**

**Glimmer: You know, Fang, you have the ability to hurt people's feelings ya know...**

**Fang: So.**

**Glimmer: * mutters * Heartless bastard... **

**Fang: What did you say?**

**Glimmer: Nothing...**

MAX POV

Iggy was in a crumpled heap when I got over to him. Oh Fang, what have you done this time, you heartless bastard? **(A/N See Max thinks the same thing I'm not at fault here!)**

"Iggy," I said, panicked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm, uh, fine," he said uneasily, "Yeah, I'll be okay."

I took off my over shirt and put it to his face in attempt to stop the blood. That left me in my tank top. I could almost feel his confusion. But I mean, if I couldn't see, I would be confused all the time too...

"Max, did you just take off your shirt...?"

"I have a tank top on chill, Ig."

I dabbed at the blood and he cringed. Come on Ig, man up! You're losing some points right about now! When he cringed I just sighed. Iggy should know by know that cleaning wounds is going to hurt, and if he can't man up then maybe I just wont help him...

"Iggy," I said impatiently, "It's going to hurt. You know that!"

"Yeah but this hurts really bad!"

Iggy is. Such. A. Big. Baby. I guess he wanted me to dump Fang because I felt bad for him and I was mad at Fang. Sure, I was mad at Fang, and sure, I was going to dump him because of how impulsive he, but I would NEVER go out with Iggy. I don't have anything against him, it's just that he's not the kind of guy I would want to date! I mean, I want a man who stands beside me, not in front of or behind me **(A/N Another song reference! If you didn't catch it, it was from Stand Beside My by Jo Dee Messina.)**, and I'm pretty sure Iggy would stand either in front of me or behind me most of the time, depending on the situation.

"Iggy stop being a baby!"

Finally I had stopped the bleeding. Good, I can leave without feeling bad.

"Well, Ig, your bleeding has stopped now. We can probably get you back to the house now, and when we get there you should catch up on your sleep."

"Alright..."

I grabbed his hand and pulled him up roughly. Hey, the only thing that hurts is his face, right? He frowned and started walking back without a word, surprisingly. He must be mad at me for calling him a baby. Or maybe he was mad at me for pulling him up so roughly. Oh, well. He'll get over it! I hope so anyway...

I was relieved when we got home, because I could finally get away from Iggy. He was really annoying me lately, and I just wanted to be alone. But I was also a little bit scared. I knew I would have to face Fang and tell him that we can't be together anymore. He is just, too impulsive. I figured that it was now or never, so I went up to Fang's room to talk to him.

I found him laying on his bed bawling his eyes out. He looked up for a little while, then shoved his face back into his pillow. I could tell he was embarrassed that I saw him cry. I was actually really surprised to see him cry. I'd never seen him like that before. If I told him what I came here to tell him, that would probably just make him cry harder, wouldn't it? I'm in such a pickle! Hehe... I said pickle... Hey, a girl like me can be giggly sometimes, can't I? **(A/N Unlike you Fang! Fang does not 'giggle'! Think before you write somethings JP!)**

"Fang..."

I really didn't know what to say. I just wanted to take all of his pain away, and give it to me if I had to. I just can't stand seeing him like this! I needed to say something to make it all better, but I just couldn't find the words. If I broke up with him now, the pain would just be more and more severe. I can't let that happen. But Nudge was right, we shouldn't be together.

"Fang..."

I went and got under the covers with him, and whispered, "I forgive you. He was eavesdropping. He deserved it."

He looked at me and tried to smile. He doesn't smile on an every day basis, so trying to smile now didn't really work all too well...

Just seeing him cry; it made me want to cry too. I don't know why, it just did. He took me in his arms, and we laid there for a while, enjoying each others presence.

"Oh. My. God."

This looks bad, doesn't it...

**Glimmer: HEHE! Had to...**

**Kaisuikage: Why are you so mean to Iggy?**

**Glimmer: That was, er, random...?**

**Iggy: Yeah, Glimmer! Why are you so mean to Iggy?**

**Glimmer: It's a two way street Ig! I hate you, you hate me–**

**Iggy: We get it!**

**Glimmer: You can date Kaisuikage!**

**Kaisuikage: Glimmer!**

**Glimmer: What? We all know that Iggy likes me! He needs to like you instead!**

**Kaisuikage: * blushes ***

**Iggy: I don't like you, Glimmer. I like Kaisuikage!**

**Kaisuikage: * blushes more ***

**Glimmer: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww... Well I'm sure you two will be very happy together! I just remembered, I have to be somewhere that is not here! Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry I haven't updated in a few weeks. I got– distracted. Anyway, I'm sorry I left you with a cliffhanger for so long. I was working pretty hard on this chapter for a long time. I'm not sure I like where this story is going. I'm open to suggestions!**

**Iggy: Where did Kai go?**

**Glimmer: I don't know I'm not her babysitter!**

**Kai: I'm right here!**

**Iggy: Hi Kai!**

**Glimmer: In case y'all were wondering, Kai is my best friend, so every time you review, make sure you say hi to Kaisuikage!**

**Fang: I have a question for all you reviewers!**

**Glimmer: Wow you have finally decided to acknowledge the fact that I have reviewers! Good job Fang!**

**Fang: Ha. Ha. So funny. Anyway, my question is, which MR book is your favorite? My favorite is Fang, because it's named after me!**

**Glimmer: That's my least favorite one. **

**Fang: Why?**

**Glimmer: Because that's when I started hating you! ^.^**

**Fang: I left for a good reason, and it was for the greater good of the flock**

**Glimmer: Really, Fang. Stop. Just, stop. Shut up. Right now.**

**Kai: Glimmer269 may be my best friend, and she may be the awesomest friend ever, but she doesn't own Maximum Ride. :( If she did, however, then Ella wouldn't get Iggy, I would! HE'S MINE!**

**Glimmer: Kai, chill...**

**Iggy: * smirks ***

**Kai: Oh he's still here... Gosh darn...**

**Glimmer: Well anyway, Insecure-Invisible-Shy-Lonely, you are totally right. I am evil!**

FANG POV

After Max came under the covers with me, she started crying. I put my arms around her in attempt to comfort her. I had just realized how awkward this would look to anyone who walked in right now, when Iggy walked in. Speak of the devil, and he shall appear,

"Oh. My. God."

This looks bad, doesn't it...

"Iggy, I swear we weren't– doing anything..."

"Yeah? That's not what that big ol' hickey on your neck says!"

"You can't even see that!"

"I can see big splashes of color against white!"

Oh crap. She still had the hickey from before. I had a mini flashback from when she warned me about that when we were kissing.

"That was from before!"

"Before I walked in..."

"Iggy, I swear!"

"Iggy," Fang said, obviously infuriated, "If you don't trust me to keep her– _pure, _then why should I trust you with anything? You aren't being a very good friend right now!"

"I'm not being a very good friend? How many times have you beat me up recently? More than you should have! Last time I checked, _friends _don't beat _friends _up!_"_

She pulled the covers up over her head, and scooted down a bit so that she was out of sight. I didn't see why because of course, Iggy is, well, blind...

"And do you know how _bad _this whole situation seems? Look at yourselves!"

He had a pretty good point there...

"That may be true, but–"

"But nothing! I have to go, so bye."

"Iggy I–"

I really couldn't find anything to say. He was right, this looked bad. Well he couldn't see, but my comforter was white, so he could make out our outlines. I know, white comforter. If I could, I would go out and buy a new one, but I can't.

I got out of bed and then grabbed Max, carried her to her room, and put her in her bed, pulling the covers up over her.

"Thanks," she whispered almost inaudibly, "Fang?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you,"

"I love you too Max,"

I walked over and kissed her head. She wrapped her arms around my neck, surprising me a little bit, and pulled me closer to her.

"I changed my mind, Fang," she said, "I don't want to sleep, I want to be with you."

"Well," I said in a normal voice, ruining the moment, "We shouldn't kiss here, because it would look sketchy if anyone walked in..."

"Waitta ruin the moment Fangles,"

I grinned and picked her up bridal style.

"Let's go for a fly, shall we?"

"We shall,"

She smiled at me. A genuine smile. I knew all me and Iggy wanted was for her to be happy, so why were we fighting? She was happy with me, and not him. I wouldn't care if she was with Iggy and she was happy. But if she was with Iggy and she wasn't happy, then there would be a problem. Apparently I had zoned out, because Max clapped her hands in front of my face, making me jump and almost drop her.

I walked out of the house, with her still in my arms, and leaped into the air.

"Fang," she said, "You can put me down now!"

"Can I?"

I dipped her down and she screamed. She wriggled out of my grasp and hit me with her wings when she quickly unfurled them. It sent me flying downward and into the top of a tree. She laughed and came after me.

"I win," she said, when she was finally down to where I was.

"One: You cheated," I said, laughing, "and two: We weren't even playing a game!"

"Well if we were I would've won."

I grabbed her and gave her a quick peck on the lips. She tried to pull me back to kiss me again, but I took off into the sky before she could.

"Well?" I said impatiently, "Aren't you coming?"

She smiled and was quick to follow. We both flew fast. I tend to fly faster when I have someone chasing me. I knew that if I tried hard, she would never catch me, but I slowed a little and let her catch me. I'm just that nice.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and said, "You're going down, mister."

I looked over my shoulder and our lips connected. I turned around without breaking the connection, and tilted my head, deepening the kiss. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her even closer and closing the gap between us.

Our wings were beating in perfect unison, keeping us aloft. It felt good. Like that is where we were meant to be.

For now, at least.

**Glimmer: Well, all's well that ends well!**

**Fang: That is a stupid saying.**

**Glimmer: Fang, don't be a hater, be a believer!**

**Iggy: **_**  
><strong>__**And then I saw her face**__**  
><strong>__**Now I'm a believer**__**  
><strong>__**Not a trace**__**  
><strong>__**Of doubt in my mind**__**  
><strong>__**I'm in love**__**  
><strong>__**I'm a believer**__**  
><strong>__**I couldn't leave her**__**  
><strong>__**If I tried**_

**Kai: Only you, Ig. Only you...**


End file.
